


the kind that boys fantasize.

by nopehes (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Calvin Klein, Dom Harry, Drunk Sex, Louis bottoms, M/M, Model, Model Harry, Praise, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Sub Louis, This is gonna be good, Top Harry, fashion blogger louis, harry tops, harryandlouis, larry smut, louisandharry, lourry, slight D/s, victoria's secret fashion week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nopehes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU in which H&L meet because Harry is a Calvin Klein model and Louis is an innocent fashion blogger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kind that boys fantasize.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kailee (aka jpglou on twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kailee+%28aka+jpglou+on+twitter%29).



**Louis is fully convinced that this is the single most degrading thing he has ever had to do in his life.**

He's sitting front row at the Victoria's Secret/Calvin Klein collab fashion show, his Nikon D3200 24.2 MP Digital SLR dangling around his neck, laptop on the floor. He also has his phone out sitting on the edge of the stage (he'll eventually have to move it) and he's praying to God that no one calls him, heaven forbid he misses anything when the microphone app he has up closes to accomodate the phone call. His career is very literally hanging in the balance, resting solely on the outcome of his article about the show. 

And, of course, it'll be filled with shitty pop singers, half naked models, and a lot of unnecessary cheering. The complimentary glass of red wine he was handed along with his pass sits beneath his chair, patiently waiting for his clumsy self to accidentally back into said chair and knock it over. 

(It's bound to happen, it's just a matter of time and an extreme case of two left feet.)

"Are you Louis?" A man - okay, he's about his age, but damn he's tall and buff - appears beside him. He nods nervously, uncerimoneoulssly shoving his black rimmed glasses up his nose. The guy (better adjective) smiles and holds out his hand for Louis to shake. "M'Liam. Liam Payne. I'm an intern for Calvin Klein."

"Hi," Louis reaches out to shake his hand, nearly knocking his elbow into a man as he walks by. "Sorr - _oh_!"

"No worries," Adam Levine (like, _the_ Adam Levine)  smiles and nods at Liam. "Liam."

"Mr. Levine," Liam smiles brightly back. Louis' heart is beating away in his chest and he feels as if he's going to faint. The most gorgeous man alive - sexiest, as People Magazine had put it - was nearly taken out by his elbow, had said, "no worries" to him, and is now casually having a conversation with a very attractive, and very intimidating, Calvin Klein intern. What has this world gone to?

"Happy to see you still working for Calvin," Adam remarks casually as if he knows all about Liam and his previous job history. What? Does the kid have a history of getting fired quickly? Does he have a record? Is he a fellon?

"Happy to still be working for Calvin," Liam responds easily, crinkles forming around his eyes when he smiles. "This is Louis. He works for Latitude."

"The fashion blog?" Adam's eyes light up in recognition. Liam nods and pats Louis on the back as if he's known him for years and is introducing him to an old friend. "How is it working for Lou Taylor?"

Louis freezes, feeling a bit like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming tractor trailer. It's heading right for him at sixty miles per hour - maybe faster - and he has nowhere to go. 

"He has it pretty easy," Liam jumps in immediately, saving Louis from having to answer. Is it a trick question? Did Lou send Adam to interrogate him? Will he report back to her if he says something wrong? Is his wine still upright beneath the chair? "Lou says he's one of the few interns she's had who actually gets their work done."

Probably because I'm gay, Louis thinks to himself. I don't fanboy over all the half naked female models. _Wait._

Louis panics a little bit, slightly put off that Liam knows who he works for. And that he knows things about him. He's absolutely sure that he's never seen Liam before in his life, or heard Lou talk about him. Louis pushes the weird feeling in his gut down and reaches hesitantly out to shake Adam's outstretched hand. Everyone knows everyone in the fashion industry - especially who the major fashion editorials are. Any PR is good PR, especially when it's being given by Latitude. 

"Nice to meet you," Adam smiles, removing his hand. Louis thinks back to all the times he spent in his room, door locked, hand between his legs, eyes closed with Adam's face smirking sexily at him. He shudders inwardly and shakes his head to clear the image from his mind.

"You too," Louis offers. Adam nods, says his goodbyes, and then is gone into the crowd. Louis lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, which plucks a chuckle from Liam's lips. "What?"

"First fashion show?" Liam asks, raising an eyebrow. Louis blushes at the innocent question. 

"Yeah," he looks at the ground, suddenly shy. "Is it that obvious?"

"A little," Liam allows, the chuckle turning to an amused laugh when Louis blushes even more. He's clearly embarassed. "But it's okay. We all start somewhere."

That sentence sobers Louis right up. "We all start somewhere." It's just one more reminder of how new he is to this whole scene, and how much he still has to learn. He stands up a bit straighter, hoping to appear older. More sophisiticated. 

"Yeah," Louis forces a smile. "Thanks."

"You might want to move your phone, too," Liam adds as the lights start to dim. "Someone will probably kick it off."

"Why're you here, anyway?" Louis asks grouchily, moving his phone only a few inches closer to the edge. He carefully sits down and starts to fiddle with the zoom on his camera in order to distract himself. 

"Lou and I know each other from work we've done in the past," Liam sits down in an empty seat, which was no doubt reserved for him. "She told me to keep an eye on you."

Louis' heart practically flatlines. Of course she'd send someone to keep an eye on him. That smug little smirk thing she'd done before leaving the office should have been a red flag. 

"Oh," is all he manages out. Liam offers him a sad smile and reaches for his phone, shutting off the microphone app. "Hey!"

"You don't need this," Liam says, handing Louis his phone. "The whole thing is recorded, and when you leave the after party all guests get a DVD copy. Plus, it's airing live; people will see everything anyway."

_"First fashion show?"_

_"We all start somewhere."_

Louis tries not to dwell too much on how stupid he feels as the music starts. The Victoria's Secret models are up first and he snaps a few pictures of Candice Swanepoel as she struts down the runway, hands on her hips. Her light blue angel wings fan out on either side of her, blowing in the air from the fans on either side of the runway.

Don't by Ed Sheeran is playing in the background and everyone is cheering loudly. Candice seems to be floating on air as she poses at the end of the runway for a few brief moments, eyes scanning the croud. Louis' eyes linger on her light blue lingerie ensamble and he snaps a few more pictures. She's gorgeous - and really knows how to pull off light blue panties. 

 

* * *

 

By the time the intermission starts, Louis is feeling exhausted. His hair is a mess and he thinks he's taken about thirty too many pictures, but Liam hasn't told him to stop so he thinks it'll be okay. He hands Louis his camera and excuses himself to the bathroom, hoping to get some air and stretch his legs. There is a small stain on his white skinny jeans from the wine glass which fell over just before Adriana Lima came out in this year's Fantasy Bra. 

"Excuse me," he mumbles at least twelve times on his journey to the bathroom. He tries to push between people without coming off as rude, but he's sure he's failed. Once in the bathroom, he breathes a sigh of relief. 

Unzipping his pants quickly, he walks over to a urinal. He leans forward and presses his hot forehead to the cool tile wall, breathing out a sigh of relief. 

Why did he get sent to do this? It's absolutely degrading. He's the lowest man on the totem pole, so naturally he's thrown to the dogs. No experience, no guide, and a smooth talking Calvin Klein intern who looks way too good to be legal. He feels as if this is some kind of set up, and he's absolutely sure he's failing whatever kind of test this is. He begins to mentally prepare himself for his impending lack of a job. 

Will all of his stuff from the office fit into a cardboard filing box, or is that just something people do in the movies?

"You okay?" a strong but soft voice asks from beside him. Louis opens his eyes and looks up, coming face-to-face with a guy about a head taller than himself. Wild brown hair is styled off to one side, and pink lips are curved up in a soft side smile. 

"M'fine," Louis shrugs, tucking himself back in and zipping up his pants. "Tired."

He walks over to the sink and washes his hands, lathering them up in soap. In the mirror he steals a few glances at the guy. He's not wearing much - just a white t-shirt and some faded jeans - which strikes Louis as odd. He also seems to be in a bit of a rush.

But damn, he's gorgeous. Torso for days, hair Louis could grab and tug on. He was the kind that boys - gay boys - fantasize about while getting off in their rooms at night. Louis licks his lips, looking down. He blushes.

"Same here," the guy moves to the sink, washing his hands quickly. "Taking pictures?"

"For a blog," Louis allows. "Latitude. You know, Lou Taylor."

"She's scary," the boy's lips tip up in a full blown smile. He shakes his head, drying his hands. "She yelled at some intern in the last photoshoot I did. The lighting was off or something. Last I heard he was trying to sell pictures of Selena Gomez to TMZ."

 _Eric_. 

Louis blanches. He was heading in for his interview when he saw Eric for the first, and last, time. The kid was crying on the front steps of the building, holding a laptop to his chest as if his life was linked to the computer. 

"Well, have fun and enjoy the rest of the show." 

Louis is once again alone, feeling even more unnerved and put off. _Get pictures, interview people. Get pictures, interview people. Attend after party. Don't do anything stupid. Get pictures, interview people._

He mumbles these words to himself over and over as he makes his way back to his seat and Liam, hands shaking slightly. The lights dim again just as he sits down.

 _Don't get fired. Don't be Eric_.

 

* * *

 

"I really hope they don't mess it up," Liam mumbles to himself as the show begins. Louis' ears perk up at the first sign of Liam not being calm and collected. "If Harry goofs off again, I swear to God..."

Hmm. Harry?

"Who's that?" Louis asks as the first of the models steps onto the stage, wearing an enticing pair of black boxer briefs. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. This is the part he was dreading. Hot male models wearing nearly nothing. 

God save his soul. 

"One of the models," Liam tells him, his eyes focusing on the side of the stage where the models enter the runway. "He's been acting a bit... out of sorts lately. You know. Being a celebrity and all that. We had to get access of his twitter back because he tweeted about being homosexual, _again_."

Oh. Louis' eyes fall to the ground and he shifts a bit away from Liam. If he's that kind of guy, he doesn't really know if he wants him still sitting here. Guys like that are assholes. 

"I have nothing against them," Liam rushes, sensing Louis' immediate distaste for his words. "It's just, he signed a contract. He's not supposed to draw attention to his sexuality. He's a model - he's the face of Calvin Klein. Some people don't like homosexuals. It's bad for business."

Silence. Liam puts his hand on Louis' shoulder. 

"I'm gay too. I know it's stupid, but he's- _oh God_."

 _Oh God is right_. 

Bathroom Boy - _Harry_ \- is wearing a pair of grey sweatpants in an extremely suggestive manner. They cling to his hips low, hanging delicously on the line between falling off and tugging on the slight curve of his hips. Tattoos are everywhere; his arms, his chest. Even ferns grace his V-lines. Louis snaps a few more pictures than necessary, especially as Harry gets closer. They lock eyes and Harry winks at him, spinning slightly to give a little show to the beat of the music.

Louis' subconscious melts into a pool on the floor while Liam holds his head in his hands. Harry's wearing a rainbow gay pride bracelet, which Louis knows will get picked up by all sorts of media outlets. TMZ is probably writing an article about it right now; YahooUK is getting on it as well. 

"I told him to take it off."

Harry comes back onto the runway three more times before the show is over. Louis takes about fifteen pictures of him each time. He's captivated - practically drooling - and more than once Harry makes an effort to make eye contact with him.

"Are you going to the after party?" Liam asks when the show is over. Louis nods, earning a groan from Liam. 

"What?"

"I've seen that look," Liam shakes his head. "Don't do anything stupid."

 

* * *

 

"Don't do anything stupid."

Louis thinks maybe he should have taken his own, and Liam's, advice. Because the door to Harry's hotel room has just slammed shut and he's a bit tipsy and _wow this is a nice room_. 

The walls are a warm red color, somewhere between burgundy and maroon, and warm cream colored trim decorates the wallpaper. A similarly shaded couch is placed against the far wall, and the desk is covered with all (Louis assumes) of Harry's belongings: laptop, phone, chargers, coffee cup, clothes. There's even a leather-bound journal.

"So, you met Liam, huh?" Harry asks, taking off his jacket. He's wearing a white button-up shirt which is unbuttoned almost to his navel, maybe two buttons up. He's back in the same faded jeans and old boots. Louis licks his lips, pulling his beanie off.

"Yeah," he nods, watching as Harry walks over to the bed and falls down onto it backwards. It's not graceful, it's not movie-like, but the way his muscles flex and the bulge in his pants is even more noticeable. 

Louis' skin tingles as he thinks about the after party. The dancing, the flirting - the kissing. Harry's a god in more ways than one and Louis, who usually feels confident in himself when it comes to these types of things, finds himself getting a little nervous. Harry's a top, right? Please? 

He's embarrased to admit to himself that he hadn't thought to ask.

"What'd he tell you?" Harry asks, his eyes sparkling in the light from the bedside lamp. Louis slowly unzips his jacket, aware that Harry's watching his every move. He starts to feel more comfident in himself, and he kicks his shoes off slowly, watching Harry watch him. 

"Not to do anything stupid," Louis replies. Harry sits up and Louis walks over to him, standing in between his legs. Harry's hands reach out to his hips, holding him in place. Harry's hands move up under his shirt and a shiver runs down Louis' spine.

"Are you?" Harry inquires, a smirk dancing on his lips. His thin, cupid-bowed, perfect lips. Louis suddenly wants to see them do all sorts of things: smile, pout, wrap around a popcicle. He licks his own lips subconsciously. 

"I don't know," Louis lets Harry tug him closer. Harry nuzzles his nose against Louis' crotch, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes. "Am I?" Harry smirks.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" 

Harry's voice is low and smooth, causing Louis' heart to flutter in his chest. An electric pulse zips through his veins and sends shivers down his spine. Harry's tongue sneaks out and licks along the sloping outline of Louis' cock in his jeans. His throat tightens.

"I guess we will," he agrees with a nod. Harry smirks up at him and winks. 

_Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything -_

Louis' thoughts are cut off as Harry starts to unzip his jeans. His breath hitches. _Yes_. 

Harry stands up, pressing their bodies tightly together. Their lips meet in a heated kiss, hands exploring everywhere and anywhere all at once. It's hot and wet and a bit sloppy. There's a sudden sense of urgency to everything. Louis pushes Harry backwards and they fall onto the bed, rolling and grinding and grabbing until shirts are being ripped off and pants yanked down. 

"Fuck," Harry groans, gripping Louis' ass and massaging the cheeks roughly. Louis' nails dig into Harry's shoulders as his finger slides down and over Louis' rim. 

"Ah," he keens, latching onto Harry's collarbone and sucking sharply. Harry hisses and grips Louis' hair, tugging him back. 

"God you're hot," his eyes search Louis' and Louis feels like Harry is seeing right through him. It's as if Harry can see all of his darkest thoughts, most hidden secrets, most private fantasies. And it's really fucking hot.

Louis rolls onto his side, forcing Harry onto his back. He places his hands firmly on his chest as he kisses him, Harry's hands dancing down his sides. Louis' hands trail further and further down to Harry's boxers. His skin is warm and smooth, Harry's fingers moving smoothly over his skin.

Louis starts to slowly work his way down Harry's torso, tugging his boxers down as he makes his way down his chest. He knows what he wants, and it's Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry must want it too, because as soon as the head of his cock taps against Louis' chin as he makes his way down, and delicious moan escapes past his lips. Louis gets right to work.

He licks up and down the sides, spitting once before moving his hand up and down a few times. He tapes the tip in his mouth and sucks hard, bobbing his head teasingly slow. Harry closes his eyes and puts his hand on the back of Louis' head, not forcing him down, just holding on for dear life. He's hard, undeniably so, and Louis is a bit surprised when Harry pulls him up to kiss him. 

"I don't want to cum like that," Harry tells him. "Get on your stomach, ass up."

Louis doesn't think he's ever moved so fast in his life. He feels the bed dip as Harry reaches over to his jeans, looking for something. He moves his head to watch as Harry sits up, holding a packet of lube and a condom packet. 

"You knew this was going to happen?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. Harry smirks, ripping the lube packet open. 

"I was hoping," he says. "When I saw you in the bathroom I knew I wasn't going to be able to resist."

"That's the most romantic thing you've got?" Louis laughs. "It wasn't love at first sight?"

"I think you can be infatuated with someone at first sight," Harry sets the condom and lube down, spreading Louis' cheeks with his hands. "And then love comes after."

"How poetic," Louis comments, gripping onto the sheets as Harry's tongue darts out, licking a stripe over his rim. 

"I try," Harry smirks, leaning back and picking up the lube packet. He slicks up a finger and trails it around and around Louis' hole before slowly pushing in. Louis practically purs at the action, back bowing at the feeling. "Are you always this chatty during sex?"

Louis huffs, blushing a little. Harry's finger moves deliciously in and out of him, causing his blood pressure to rise drastically. 

"Only when an extremely talkative sex god has his fingers in my ass," Louis attempts being innocent and dirty at once. Harry chuckles softly and adds another finger, so it mus work. 

Harry leans over Louis, his chest against Louis' back. He presses him flat against the bed, fingers moving slowly. He kisses Louis' neck and cheek, breathing hotly in his ear. Shivers run up and down Louis' spine. 

"Get it all out now," Harry nips at his ear lobe. "Because once my dick is in you, you won't be doing much talking."

Louis' mind spins. He wonders if Eric had this much fun before he got fired.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to lou taylor (aka unstanhes on twitter) for letting me borrow her fashion project "latitude" and herself as characters and a fashion blog in this story. <3
> 
> please leave kudos & comments, and don't forget to bookmark this story! a subscription would also be great; i post pretty regularly.


End file.
